


【灵魂献祭/梅作】刑场

by mu01tianr



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game), Soul Sacrifice Delta
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu01tianr/pseuds/mu01tianr
Summary: 【日记作者第一视觉，CP：梅林×利布洛姆（Merlin/Liborm】TOP！
Relationships: Geoffrey Librom/Magusar, Merliborm, Merlin/Liborm, TOP! Magusar, bottom！Liborm





	1. Chapter 1

【日记作者第一视觉，CP：梅林×利布洛姆（Merlin/Liborm】

牺牲会获得被牺牲者的记忆和对方最强烈的情绪，但是意识是不会轻易的被牺牲者的意识所侵占的。

梅林在寻找儿子的时候也是，虽然他知道那不是自己的记忆，自己并没有儿子，但是还是被那灵魂里强大的执念所驱使。

当然邪恶魔法师的记忆就另当别论。

我手里的妮穆艾的灵魂也是一样的吧，右臂里那股杀戮的冲动无法平息，好像还要侵占了我的理智与思想一样，她还在恨我吗？

还好遇到了梅林，在我逐渐变得和魔物一样的时候，和我同行。

搭档正在一层层的脱下我的衣服，我没有抵抗，看着他的脸，我没办法逃开。

也许右臂里摩根的灵魂还残存着他对梅林的爱意。

但是自己是不一样的。

那不是摩根的情感。

那样只有一方付出的感情并不是完整的。

只有无尽的痛苦和孤独。

梅林也曾重视她吗？

我闭上眼睛，如果自己重要的人因为其他人的记忆而被抹消，被覆盖，那我以后也会忘记搭档吗？

真正重要的人真的会被忘记吗……

在加入亚法隆后，自己好像很久没有认真思考问题。

如果认真思考过，那大概是思考如何解除右臂里传出的强烈杀意。

梅林抬起我的腿，手指向更深处探去。

我不想让自己声音从嘴里漏出来，可是梅林的动作幅度越来越大。

已经控制不住了。

理智的弦已经崩断，声音不受控制的从嘴里传出，第一次感觉到被自己的欲望支配的情绪。

梅林取出手指，他的阴茎摩擦着我的穴口，然后慢慢的推了进去。

「没事吧。」他看着我的脸，我不知道现在自己是什么样子，但是梅林关切的语言似乎在间接告诉我自己看起来状态不算好。

糟糕……吗？

梅林压住我的双肩，他的阴茎也慢慢的进入我的后庭。

「很痛……」

他开始做着活塞运动，那粗热的肉棒像要贯穿我一样。

似乎被欲望吞噬了。

「梅林……等等……我还……」他不给我继续说下去的机会，封锁住我的嘴。

他的舌头侵占着我的口腔，下体还在不停活动。

欲望蒙蔽了我的理智，我随着他的运动而运动。

那是我们距离最近的时候，无论是身体还是思想。

可是那一天还是会到来。

世界已经毁灭。

而我四肢都被震碎，只剩下上半身，已经无法动弹了，仅有的躯体没了四肢的支持，连翻身都做不到。

除了身体上疼痛，还有内心的痛苦，被神的思念夺取了思想的搭档会杀了我吧，我没能救他，甚至不会被记得。

我闭上眼睛，等待最后的行刑。

温热的液体流过我的嘴唇，我睁开眼睛，看到搭档的脸，他的舌头撩开我紧闭的牙齿，血液慢慢的进入到我的身体里。

是梅林不老不死的血液。

那个怪物还当我是他的伙伴吗……

四肢渐渐恢复，我想站起来却又在刚站稳的那一瞬间被大卸八块……

无数次，无数年……

我变成了肉块

这是无期的行刑。

我无法死亡


	2. 【番外】红兜帽的日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主cp：梅作  
> 含有梅西单箭头日记作者，塔莉亚单箭头梅林。  
> 是以红兜帽梅西视觉看他们的番外

※※※

是delta  
本文以梅西第一人称视觉的日记内容  
CP是梅林×日记作者←梅西（单箭头视觉）  
塔利亚也单箭头梅老板  
欧欧西可能_(:з」∠)_  
※※※

今天我把信又寄了出去，不知道什么时候才能送到你的手上。

自从知道了你的名字以后，我又向塔利亚姐姐了解了更多关于你的事情，以及传承下来的语言。

那句话给了我希望，我想如果是我，会不会也有能给你带来希望的时候呢  
信的内容和往常差不多，但是我相信如果是你一定会仔细看的，不能不看！

最近塔利亚姐姐告诉了我梅林的事情，我们格林一直都在监视着预言者的行为，而正好他就是你的搭档就一同将你们的历程记录下来了。

塔利亚姐姐虽然没有明说，但是看她提到梅林时的语气的轻微情绪变化，看来这个“梅林”也是一个需要注意到的人，他不只是因为拥有着预言者的搭档这个身份而被记录下来。

你们一同旅行十几年，我确实有些嫉妒了，我也想和你一同旅行啊，可惜没办法，只能通过写信和格林的情报了解你的去向。

终于有一次在修道院不期而遇，你眼睛发红的想要将魔物献祭，而他抱住了你，用他的力量压制住你的冲动，而你也因为他的力量逐渐恢复，你也抱紧了他。

看着你们，我没敢走上去，总觉得哪里怪怪的，有些酸楚的感觉，一定是因为好不容易遇上了却没能寒暄几句的原因。

他搀扶着你离开，一步两步，离开了我的视线。

如果自己成为了你的搭档，你也会紧紧地拥抱我吗？

我开始胡思乱想了，明明你们只是搭档，但是为什么只是那种氛围，我却闯不进去。

有时候我在想，是该说你像玫瑰一样美丽也易伤人呢，还是该说你像太阳一样耀眼而又灼热呢。

现在我们的交流只能用信件传递，也不知道什么时候才能再次遇到，像初次见面一样的酒馆也不错呢。

下次再会，身边只有你就好了。


End file.
